Les Dernières Pensées: Thomas Andrews
by FrenchKerryCrat
Summary: Les derniers instants de Thomas Andrews, alors que le RMS Titanic s'apprête à s'enfoncer dans les abysses. N'hésitez pas à commenter en section Rewiew Bonne Lecture!


Le pont des embarcations commençait à pencher dangereusement. Au-delà du fait que la gite du paquebot en perdition s'accentuait a chaque seconde, la panique et l'angoisse saisissait chaque personne présent à bord du magnifique vaisseau, car tous voyait bien que tous les canots étaient bel et bien partis, s'éloignant du désastre, à par les chaloupes pliantes « Engelhardt » que quelques matelots s'efforçaient de décrocher du toit du quartier des officiers, sans grand succès d'ailleurs, étant donné la difficulté qu'occasionnait l'inclinaison du pont à les mettre en place...  
Debout près de l'entrée du Grand escalier arrière, Thomas Andrews contemplait le mouvement de foule, anéanti par un sentiment de culpabilité sans nom qui grandissait à chaque seconde. Pourtant, quelques minutes à peine auparavant, il était encore un pont plus bas, en compagnie de boulanger Joughin, affairé à jeter des chaises transatlantiques par dessus-bord, afin que de pauvres naufragés puissent s'y maintenir à peu prés au sec et ainsi, hypothétiquement, tenir le temps que des secours viennent les repêcher...

A présent, son travail était terminé, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, à par attendre que son heure sonne. Car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait survivre à sa désastre, pas en termes physiques non, mais comment reconstruire sa vie après un tel traumatise, et avec le sentiment de responsabilité envers des pertes humaines qui seraient si nombreuse. ? Bien sur, il se doutait bien qu'il y aurait une enquête, un temps de question, que l'affaire serait décortiquée, et que pour cela il aurai put s'avérer être une excellent témoin sur le plan technique... Mais après ? Une vie de cauchemar, hantée à jamais par le souvenir de cette affreuse nuit, et la pensée que la catastrophe aurait pu être évitée ? Si seulement, il y avait eu plus de canots, si seulement la White Star et Ismay aurait laissé les bureaux d'études dont il était le responsable appliquer la mise en place de la double coque renforcée, des cloisons étanches étendues jusqu'au pont A...Si seulement le commandant Smith avait eu connaissance de tous les Marconigrammes signalant les bancs de glace...Si seulement...

Il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de la descente, descendit l'escalier jusqu'au niveau du pont A, puis tourna à droite, et s'avancait vers la porte vitrée du fumoir de première classe. En ouvrant la porte, il croisa Benjamin Gugghenheim accompagné de son fidèle valet d'origine italienne, M Giglio. Ceux-ci s'étaient depuis un moment déjà débarrassés de leurs gilets de sauvetage, et ,résignés à mourir engloutis, avaient décidé d'attendre la « Grande Faucheuse » avec honneur et classe : le grand industriel américain avait revêtu son plus bel habit de soirée, et son valet son uniforme des occasions.  
« Monsieur Gugghenhein, ainsi, noblesse oblige ? » les salua Andrews, s'efforçant de sourire.  
« Exactement, et je m'en vais de ce pas en quête d'un serveur, car je ne saurais savourer les quelques minutes qui me restent à passer sur cette Terre sans un verre de brandy accompagné d'un bon havane ! »

Su ce l'industriel et l'ingénieur naval se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, et Andrews finit par entrer dans la vaste pièce toute lambrissée d'acajou et de fenêtres aux vitraux finement réalisés et aux motifs variés. Une autre pensée cruelle le traversa : celle de toutes les équipes d'Harland and Wolff qui avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pendant cinq longues années à la construction, conception et décoration de ce splendide vaisseau, tout cela anéanti en en rien de temps, quelques heures à peine ! Et pour rien, sauf l'affreuse mort de plus d'un millier de personnes...Il passa un rapide regard circulaire. Personne. Il était seul, enfin, et pourrat ainsi rassembler ses pensées tout en se préparant à affronter son destin.

Les lieux étaient silencieux, et ce calme donnait à Andrews un incongru sentiment d'apaisement qu'il ne savait définir...si tenter qu'il pourrait faire durant ce laps de temps abstraction des cris des passagers paniqués et des bruits de pas précipités provenant du dehors. Il se débarrassa de son gilet de sauvetage, et le jeta négligemment sur une table de jeu, près de la cheminée de marbre blanc dans lequel une bonne flambée de charbon brulait toujours. Puis ses yeux éteints et épuisés se posèrent sur la toile suspendue au-dessus de l' âtre. La peinture représentait, telle qu'elle était intitulée, « l'Arrivée au Port de Plymouth , par Norman Wilkinson», un port que le Titanic devait desservir, lors du voyage de retour vers l'Angleterre, prévu normalement dans une semaine...trajet qui, bien sur, ainsi en ayant décidé la fatalité, ne se produirait pas...  
Southampton, puis Belfast... Sa ville,ses collèges du Département dessin, son oncle, Lord Pirrie et sa bien-aimée Helen, et Elizabeth, sa petite fille de deux ans, tous ces êtres chers qu'il ne reverrait plus...Pourrait-elle comprendre, et surtout lui pardonner, si jamais elle savait son choix présent, celui de suivre son chef d'oeuvre dans les abysses ? « Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière, et stopper l'engrenage fatidique qui on conduit à ce naufrage, sauver tous ces pauvres gens, et revoir ceux que j'aime ? » Mais non, on ne pouvait pas revenir sur le passé, ce qui était fait était fait, il n'y avait pas d'alternative...

John Stewart, steward de son état, tentait le tout pour le tout afin de gagner au plus vite le pont des embarcations, se trouvait pile sous la coupole de l'Escalier arrière, et décida de couper par le fumoir des première pour arriver au plus vite à la poupe du navire. En traversant le magnifique salon, consciencieux, il promena son regard afin de s'assurer qu'aucun passager ne s'y prélassait encore ou y jouait aux cartes à un moment pareil. Il n'y avait effectivement personne...sauf au fond de la pièce, devant la cheminé. Un homme s'y trouvait, debout, et de la main gauche, s'agrippait au manteau de marbre, tant l'inclinaison devenait périlleuse. En passant près de lui, Steward le reconnut sans peine, c'était Thomas Andrews, l'un des seuls hauts responsables du navire ( en tant que concepteur) à montrer du respect et de la considération pour chaque employé de la White Star, qu'il soit marin, garçon de salle ou soutier. Pas comme cet arrogant de J. Bruce Ismay, PDG de la compagnie, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de montrer son pouvoir en houspillant les stewards et hôtesses pour des broutilles ! (Il avait d ailleurs pu voir celui-ci sauter dans le canot pliant C, sans aucun ordre ni aucune autorisation de l'officier en charge, d'ailleurs ! Quel toupet !)  
Il comprit instantanément pourquoi Andrews restait en ces lieux et ce qu'il attendait. Quel injustice, une brave et digne homme comme lui, attentionné et courtois avec tous, il avais fallu que cet évènement tragique lui tombe sur la tête ? Steward s'arrêta et, remarquant en coup de vent le gilet de sauvetage défait, sur la table de bridge, lui demanda doucement :  
-M. Andrews ? Est-ce que vous ne tenteriez pas d'essayer de vous en sortir ? »  
Pendant quelques secondes, Andrews ne réagit pas, puis lentement tourna la tête vers Stewart. Son visage était si désespéré qu'on eu dit qu'il eut pris trente années supplémentaire d'un coup, et ses yeux noisettes étaient remplis de chagrin. Un instant encore, et l'architecte lui adressa un presque imperceptible signe de négation, puis, sortant soudainement de son état de prostration, lui dit :  
\- »Mais pour vous il est encore temps, tenez, prenez donc mon gilet de sauvetage, il vous sera utile. Et que Dieu vous garde, bon courage à vous. »  
\- » Merci » répondit simplement l'employé, la gorge serrée.  
Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, et puis John Stewart quitta le fumoir, laissant là le respectable Thomas Andrews qui sembla se replonger sans plus attendre dans les tréfonds de son âme.

Après le départ de l'employé de la compagnie White Star, Thomas Andrews s'était rapproché de la cheminée, et, ayant avisé la pendulette qui ornait le manteau de marbre, se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Qu'importe la futilité de ce geste de précision, s'était son dernier acte de professionnel méticuleux qu'il allait accomplir la, avant de quitter ce monde auprès de son cher paquebot, conçu avec tant d'amour, et de tous ses compagnons de voyage qu'il allait, oh tellement involontairement, envoyer dans l'au-delà par un allez simple sans retour. Ce terrible sentiment d'être criminellement impliqué dans tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis cet fatales 23h 40min., l'envahit à nouveau, cette fois puissamment, a l'image d'un tsunami déboulant sur une côte. Et par dessus tout, ces cris de peur panique qui provenait des ponts...Il ne put en supporter davantage alors, tandis qu'il réajustait la pendulette à l'heure exacte, 2h13 min, des larmes amères inondèrent son visage fatigué.  
Il était encore penché au-dessus due la cheminée dont le feu faiblissait jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un tas de cendres rougeoyantes, lorsque d'un coup, toutes les lampes et lumières claquèrent en même temps. Le noir s'était fait sur l'orgueilleuse ville flottante pour l'éternité. Puis, un craquement épouvantable de bois et métal qui se fissurent et se brisent retentit, et Andrews bascula vers le fond du fumoir, tandis que le mobilier volait en tout sens et que les vitraux explosaient en mille éclats. Puis l'architecte naval reçut le coup de grâce, sous la forme d'un panneau ouvragé du faux plafond qui l'assomma Il s'en alla vers l'Autre monde, finalement sans souffrir, et son corps disparut en même temps que la proue de son fier bâtiment, vers la mer profonde et intemporelle.

THE END


End file.
